


Condom and Sympathy

by Catlixe



Category: Constantine (2005), The Watcher (2000)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlixe/pseuds/Catlixe





	Condom and Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fugue in D(emon) Minor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639045) by [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle). 



Airelle, thank you so very, very much for _Fugue in D(emon) Minor._

Thank you for the lovely story you wrote for me.  
What a lovely birthday gift.  
What lovely characters.  
Just lovely.  
  
When you have a liking for a rare and unexpected fandom (to misquote Blanche DuBois), you have to depend on the kindness of friends.  
Thank you again!  
  
JC/JC: John Constantine and Joel Cambpell. How? Why?  
  
Keanu Reeves obsessed by James Spader was so sweet in The Watcher. However, Griffin-serial-killer-Keanu wasn't sweet. So another Keanu had to be highjacked. And what better Keanu than Constantine? Just like Joel, he wears a trenchcoat and fights soul-destroying evil. Therefore JC/JC.  


  
[](http://i58.photobucket.com/albums/g256/Casperle/Constantine_Joel_Smoke_Catlixe_2013_zps7jmajdes.jpg)

  
The boys deserved a quiet monster-free evening. Monsters, human or otherwise.  
And you gave it to them. You gave it to me.  


  
[](http://i58.photobucket.com/albums/g256/Casperle/Constantine_Joel_Coke_Catlixe_2013_zpskq1pyqno.jpg)

  
Airelle, your story spurred me. I downloaded the GIMP, grappled with the basics (what are those layers you speak of?) and had fun with filters. And eventually, yes, manipulated pictures.  
This is the result, such as it is. My first.

Then came the "Take Away Retconned" (Bodie/Doyle) picture I tweaked for your fandom.

And it is all *your* fault, Airelle!


End file.
